A variety of shelving, stacking shelving, shelving supported by brackets, shelving which is adhered directly to a wall, or door, are readily available in art. For example, the storage shelf patented under U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,481, shows a storage shelf, to one of the inventors as described herein, and which has been assigned to the same assignee as herein, which shelf can be applied to a bracket, wall, or the like, and provide reinforcement against bending, due to its structural integrity, and of the appearance as shown in this design patent.
Additional prior art owned by the same assignee as this current invention, discloses the design for a bracket, in U.S. design Pat. No. Des. 369,293, showing a bracket for adherence to the wall, a door, or the like, and which can have a shelf applied thereto, when the entire shelf and bracket are assembled for installation.
Other wire shelving and bracketing systems can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,077, disclosing a flanged lock type of bracket for mounting to a wall, and for supporting a shelf.
These are examples of the type of prior art shelving systems, and their holders, that have been used for applying shelving to a generally vertical wall surface area.